


视息人世

by Vergessen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergessen/pseuds/Vergessen
Summary: 心脏里有一个声音告诉他，他勉强视息人世的余生多了一重羁绊。





	视息人世

**Author's Note:**

> Beta和Beta的故事,九港九无差  
> 全是OOC，半梦半醒之间的产物。

金廷祐是在那个拥挤的，狭小而逼仄的，一年到头都没有一丝太阳光照进来的小社区里长大的。奇奇怪怪五花八门的广告贴了一巷子，花花绿绿的衣服像帘子一样悬在窄窄的通道上，就差没往电线上边挂。

随手从电线杆子上边扯了张小广告准备拿回家擦玻璃，金廷祐没仔细看内容，大概是些地下黑市招聘之类的玩意，里边都是些为了钱不要命的家伙，他实在提不起兴趣。

后边那栋楼的大概住进了一对新婚恋人，从一个月前开始，隔着窗户都能听到旧床板的呻吟声。楼下那个靠收租为生的女人刻薄的骂人话穿透快腐蚀出洞的木地板传上来，却在饭后闲扯中被邻里描绘出她当年原本一副温柔模样。

这是每一个你在繁华大街上看到的，黑漆漆的，弯弯折折的巷子后边的常态。

所幸这个社区里边没有什么闲的没事硬要出来体验人间疾苦的Alpha或者摆一副不愿享受特权的样子要假装Beta的Omega，都是清一色如假包换的Beta。在这永远阴暗潮湿的飘散着霉菌潜滋暗长的味道的小房间里，不用再混杂着那些冲人的信息素也算得上是万幸，金廷祐想。

在这个以Alpha为尊Omega稀缺的社会，尽管有Beta在各个领域取得成就，做再多动员也掰不开那些贵族Alpha老爷的眼睛。更多的Beta像一群工蜂，忙碌在社会的最底端，甚至藏匿在那些连太阳都不会照耀到的地方，一波死了还有下一波跟上来。

前仆后继，永无天日。

就算是哪一家撞了大运生下了Alpha或者Omega，其实也没有什么意义可言，那些贵族大家在选择婚配的时候，永远优先考虑纯正血统。那些可怜的Omega饱含希望的奔向某个Alpha，被几句空头支票哄骗的七荤八素，从来没想过那些混蛋对着其他人也是这般甜言蜜语，更不会看到他们后半生洗了一次又一次的标记，伤痕累累的身躯。

至于那些从污秽土壤里面长出来的Alpha，他们也并不懂得什么叫做尊重。

金廷祐第一次打架是和学校里那几个被供到天上去的Alpha。

当看到那些目中无人的废物翻自己的包，甚至把母亲写给自己的信拿出来嬉笑打闹的时候，他只觉得太阳穴突突的跳。当年身体还没有拔高的Beta少年身高几乎比那几个Alpha矮了一个头，金廷祐却猛地冲上去与他们厮打作一团。

结局，当然是金廷祐被处分了，倒是那几个垃圾一点事都没有。

这样的生活，黑暗而看不到尽头，无趣的只剩下机械的劳碌。金廷祐常在那浓稠的黑暗铺天盖地卷席过城市时想，如果不是母亲还偶尔出现在自己的生活中，他或许会选择早早离开人世。

后来升去了条件好的多的高中，大概温柔环境下长大的孩子们血管中总是流着是新鲜的，充满激情的血液，金廷祐总是能看到他们讨论事情时那种纯粹的眉飞色舞的快乐。

“诶你知道我们班会有转学生吗”金廷祐听到窗口那两个穿着百褶裙的Omega女孩笑嘻嘻的倚着窗台聊天，就像所有人知道的那样，她们的声音很吸引人，就像他小时候周末时才能偷偷溜进去玩的公园里，那些鸟类掠过湖面时的清脆鸣声。

“那个体育生吗？”

“对啊，不过听说他因为信息素味道经常被笑来着。”

金廷祐大概听了半个小时她们关于转校生以及晒过太阳的被子味道的探讨，得到了是“死掉的螨虫味”的最终结论。

他对此不做评价，毕竟这是他从未接触过的，全然陌生的味道。

黄旭熙确实是个体育生，无论是从肌肉线条还是他全身的气质，不管怎么看也不会看错。他似乎从阳光里诞生，眼底好像从来没有过阴霾，嘴角总是向上扬起，抱怨最多的也只是自己信息素的味道。

“Jungwoo––s，你会不会觉得我的味道奇怪啊，之前因为这个我都直接被同学喊螨虫了…”

黄旭熙一定生在富足的家庭，金廷祐抽了抽鼻子想着，属于Beta淡淡的味道包裹着他。

没那么糟糕吧。

原来太阳的味道是这样的。

黄旭熙文化课学的不算太好，金廷祐就被赋予了喊黄旭熙回神听课的重任。每每被提醒，黄旭熙都和只大型犬似的挠挠脑袋朝自己笑，只是眼神莫名其妙的像被饿了三天三夜（。

___

黄旭熙觉得新同桌信息素味道有点烦。

毕竟是体育生的脑袋，就算尽力去听思维也会忍不住抛锚，那股淡淡带着甜味的植物奶油混杂草莓香的味道似乎被放大了千万倍，像极了他喜欢的那种冰激凌的味道。

好饿。

但黄旭熙当然不是讨厌他，新同桌好像没有什么脾气，一副充满耐心的样子，对话时视线总轻柔的落在自己身上。

大概是班上那些Omega说的那样，温柔。

就像他告白的那一天，金廷祐在一片阒然之间温柔的吻住了他的嘴唇。

迟迟才抽条的少年看起来总归清瘦的过了头，他垂眼吻上面前人的时候，心脏里有一个声音告诉他，他勉强视息人世的余生多了一重羁绊。


End file.
